Secrets
by PinkRosey16
Summary: There's a million secrets in the world. You posses secrets you want no-one to know, but...when someone finds out: do you fight or embrace them? Amy didn't know what she would do or how she would cope, all she wanted was a little happiness, but how long before happiness turns into pain. How long before little secrets turn you into something you never wanted to be. A liar.


**Hey guys, new story. Taking it slow now, I've calmed down though I am still ecstatic to get so many stories out to you all, I have so many ideas! Also if you want, any pictures on my stories are on my Pinterest! (I Just Want To Socialize) Enjoy, R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Getting ready and meeting up.<strong>

Waist length hair, luscious curves; C-cup breasts and wide hips, stunning legs, slender around the edges...all in all; beautiful. She loved the way she looked, that's why she never cared what people thought of her.

Ok...That was sort of a lie...she did care, so she always made sure to look presentable and neat.

From upon her dark oak vanity, she lifted black lace panty shorts and slipped them on carefully, then proceeded to lift a matching black lace bra from the same vanity and clip it on. She was in the bathroom, fresh from the shower and standing in front of her large hang-on-the-wall mirror. Getting ready to leave, for a party, to a club...her friends and her. To meet them there.

Sighing she pulled back and turned to her left, heading for the door that lead to her bedroom. She glanced around her room, twirling around in circles to take in her comfort zone before she slipped out of it and headed off, dressed of course.

Most of her furniture was carved from dark oak, her wardrobe, her bedside tables, her bed frames. Looking at the door she came from, it was carved from dark oak as well, as were any wood furniture she had in the bathroom, her bath, vanity...toilet seat and lid. The bathrooms atmosphere shined brighter under the lights though compared to her room, most likely because the colours consisted of whites and creams. Her bedroom was mostly chocolate coloured, black and soft purples speckled the room here and there giving it a more lively feel. Tiny pillows, her laptop which sat upon her desk, also dark oak but with a black and grey specked surface. Some flowers sat upon the same desk, hot pink tulips, to be exact. The table lamps on either side of her bed on her bedside tables were black. She also had a plush purple and black striped mat which lay at the foot of her bed. Looking at her room now she realised how organized she really was.

_She's not OCD...perfectionist maybe?_

She wouldn't be surprised.

Walking to her couches she sat down on the one to her right, the other one was in front of her, facing the bathroom door while the one she sat on faced the door to her hallway. The couches sat on the plush mat, halfway on halfway off if you're curious. Beside her on the couch was her outfit for the evening, high waisted black shorts, a black lace crop top. On the floor sat a pair of black and silver faux suede spike studded platform heels.

After slipping the clothes on, she pulled on a pair of black see through socks that reached her ankles and then slipped her shoes on, she was ready. Looking behind her bed where a big wall length mirror hung she fixed any ruffles on her outfit and her make-up, though lightly done it was still visible, especially the mascara; the female had long eyelashes to begin with.

Emerald eyes blinked at her reflection as her hands fixed up her fringe, she had put it to the right for tonight. Cream said it looked better that way anyway.

_Finally. Finished._

She breathed a sigh. Amy Rose never thought she could look so nice and feel so free at the same time. She was eighteen now, they were heading to 'Ice Pop', the new dance club for Silver The Hedgehogs twentieth birthday.

She heard Knuckles mutter grumpily that Rouge The Bat would be there.

Cream was coming, but she, Tails and Charmy weren't drinking. They were just going to have fun, dance and laugh.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amy breathed a silent sigh under her breath.

Sonic was going to be there.

He...had shut her down a few weeks ago, explained everything to her, how he didn't love her just cared for her, how he loved her like a sister only. She had let anger get the best of her and she cussed him out.

_I yelled at him...I yelled that he lead me on, but really...truthfully I lead myself on. Even though I had gotten over Sonic and my silly crush almost two years ago._

_Of course I thought he'd just have already realised, when I stopped falling him, kissing him, hugging him. All those things and still...he blew up in my face like a volcano. A volcano which is still spraying its aches and causing suffocation, the smoke coiling in her lungs while the ash lay on everyone's shoulders. Everyone's she knew and cared for. _

Sonic had been spitting venom and talking bullshit about her since then, since their fight. Trying to get everyone against her, luckily no-one paid any heed to what Sonic had to say, they didn't call her out on it either.

She was happy about that.

It brought relief to her heart even though she felt like she was choking for air at times.

To be honest, she hadn't been too well since her..._end_ or more like the end of her old self. She now believed she just went through a faze at the age of twelve. Something that could easily be fixed, that was fine for a while but slowly she found herself becoming...normal, something she wasn't really used to. No squealing, no death hugs...just sadness.

She began to use logic as her only partner when she needed help and to be even more truthful she never really needed it any more, unless she was doing experiments.

_Oh God no, that sounds so confusing..._

Taking a breath the female thought about what she had just said or _thought _rather. She hadn't purposely led herself on, it was just a notion in the back of her head, a nagging habit. Even though she felt nothing her mind had been stuck in a rewind of 'He loves me. He's just shy' which was wrong yes but...can you really fix a broken recorder.

She just wished he'd seen that she was asking to spend the day as friends that day, nothing more.

She had asked him if he could run her round some of the awesome places he always talks about seeing while he travels, some of them being just outside of town. Of course the blue blur had explored every nook and cranny, having super speed. She wished she could be that free.

_How to explain this without causing my head to explode...okay Amy think._

She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the right. He took it the wrong way, thought she was asking for a date from him...with him. Ugh, simple enough! You know what she's trying to say.

Glancing at her clock, she saw it tick to 16:46.

She could leave now, it would take her a while to get to her location.

She hummed, striding across her room, heels clicking.

Once outside, she waved down a cab.

She lived in an apartment complex. Top floor, lucky her. One of the suites too.

Unlike the other heroes and well anti-heroes as well she supposed, Amy wasn't paid, instead the government offered her an apartment in town, her apartment, when she started to attend college. She didn't mind that she didn't get paid, she thought it was nice enough of them to do what did, giving her a home close to the city.

The last time they met the president was last year during his daughters thirteenth birthday. He had caught up to her and wished her luck on her education, he said he was rooting for her to achieve well in her academics. He had commented on how it was nice to see such a smart, young lady's talents not go to waste. She was smart, so she thanked him for the compliment and explained to him that she was hoping to get into Mobius University by the end of next year, which was this year.

I suppose the only reason she was going to the club was because she had been studying so hard, but who knows. Maybe there's a secret she's hiding hehehe.

Anyway, the taxi road through the city. The journey was smooth and quick with it being a Sunday and all. Luckily she was off tomorrow for study day, Tuesday too.

When the taxi slowed to a stop in front of 'Ice Pop', Amy had already seen the doors were open.

If her friends weren't here yet she could go in and wait for them inside.

Paying up, the female slide over to the left door and got out after collecting her change. She watched wishfully as the taxi drove away, she sighed and bowed her head.

_Like that song, waiting for superman_

_Hmm, I forgot who sings it...oh well!_

The rose quickly rushed across the road and ventured inside. The bouncer was inside by the doors, he nodded a greeting to her. She smiled back.

He must be inside letting people through freely because there's no crowd.

Walking inside Amy spotted the bartender, good looking but you could see he was nearly in his thirties, damn the lucky woman who had him.

The male was a meerkat with brown eyes, his fur was mainly brown, his strips were a pearly white. He had spiky hair and a piercing through his left ear, right at the tip of it too. Amy grinned, hot.

He sent her a smile and placed the glass he was cleaning down. In it he poured some lemonade.

"Something easy to start you're night off, Miss..."

"Rose. Amy Rose, thank you." The male smiled.

"Mich!" Amy took her glass and nodded with a cheesy smile on her face.

"A pleasure." She whispered, taking a sip before placing her drink back down and taking a seat.

They both glanced at the door as three friends walked in smiling and chatting.

"Mich as in Michal?" Emerald eyes glanced at the bartender. He nodded curtly.

The group of three looked no older than 25-26 years of age. One female, two males. The female and one of the males were wolves, they held hands. Amy saw the glistening of a silver ring on her ring finger. Cute! Probably just engaged. The other male was a meerkat like Mich. Looked like his twin actually if not for his grey eyes.

"Brother?"

"Hm.." He hummed smiling at the group. Amy took that as a yes.

"Knuckie!"

"Will you stop it bat-girl!"

"No. Not until I get my emerald!"

"Grrr!" The red echidna marched in, hot on his tail followed Rouge the bat. They seemed to be argueing about M.E. Again.

Amy smiled and turned fully to face them, drink in hand, sipping slowly.

After the two noticed her, they cooled down but not without a nasty comment or two each time the three made discussion.

Amy was on her third drink, rouge on her second (knuckles still on his first) when the rest arrived.

Silver had been the first to run over and compliment her, saying how they needed to catch up and hang out, Amy had blushed. Cream and Amy had shared a hug and Tails and Charmy had both greeted her then continued to attack her with questions on how she was and how her studying was going.

As you see, she was quite busy now a days. She hardly got a second to phone or text anyone, let alone Cream. It was always school, study, work, study, bed, school, etc. Over and over, she was happy she was getting out today, at least for tonight.

Sonic had wandered away immediately, followed by Sally and Tiara.

Amy didn't complain, she didn't have a reason to. She didn't hate Sally and she didn't even know Tiara that well. So she didn't.

A little over 8 pm the club became more pumped up and crowded.

Amy got up from her seat and headed for the door to get fresh air.

Sonic was spreading his ashes again. His smoke choking her lungs and suffocation her. She needed out.

Stepping outside was wonderful, the stars were out, the moon was shining and she just felt paralysed.

"Purrr," What? "Oh...rrrr!" Giggling could be heard from the alley next to the club, to Amy's right. Parked in the alley, partially visible she saw a motorcycle, the back tire could be seen, so could the license plate.

More giggling and purring came from the alley. Amy snapped her neck up and slightly to the left trying to look in, she couldn't see anything past the corner but she could hear the giggling of the female turn into moaning, lustful moaning.

Amy's lips twitched. Maybe she should leave...?

_Nooo._

She sighed mentally as her body pushed her forward and towards the alley. She hated her conscience sometimes, it seemed to want to do more bad than good...or maybe that was the devil. She didn't know.

As she walked into the alley halfway, she could see the twitching tale of a cat...a purple cat. Holding her against the wall was a black hedgehog. She recognised the two mobians immediately, but instead of walking away she stood frozen, mouth agape.

_Silver has a crush on her and...and she's with S-Shadow..._

Amy felt tears pool in her eyes, she felt confused as her heart wrenched and twisted causing her to let out a shaky breath.

Purple ears caught the silent gasp, the cat quickly pulled away from the male and pushed herself off the wall and out the alley, she was shaken as her gold eyes landed on green.

"Amy..please..you can't tell-"

"Silver about this?!" Emerald eyes glared at the cat, "Yeah, I know." It came out like a hiss.

Amy was snarling at the cat by now, she wanted to spit on the hedgehogs face as he stood back and watched. Closing her eyes tight, Amy growled silently or at least hoped it was silent. She knew it would break the poor hedgehogs heart but she would feel guilty, if he confessed tonight, his feelings to the cat. Knowing what the cat had done.

She knew he admired her and still she played like the rest. Amy really thought Rouge was the only honest one left, only chasing knuckles and well...maybe his emerald too. But hey rouge said she mightn't need anything else besides the echidna, something about four and penis.

_Oh wait, now I remember what she said, "Echidna's have a four headed penis, I'm pretty positive I won't need anything else!" _

_Amy did her best impression of Rouge while recalling her words, thank you._

Amy had shimmered her rage down. Blaze was hoping she would at least converse properly now. She had heard from her silvery friend how straightforward Amy could be, forget the hammer, if Amy knew a word she could use against your weak brain, she would use it and use it harshly she did.

"He **loves** you and you do _**this**_," The hiss travelled through the air again, taking a shaky breath Amy clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth before turning her back on the cat, leaving her to stare at her back.

Amy glanced around before her eyes landed on the motorcycle. Swiftly she pulled her foot back and kicked it with all her might, causing the bike to wobble but not yet fall. Red eyes glared at the pink hedgehog, he was pissed but he wasn't gonna butt in. That would just result in having to buy a new motorcycle **and** pay for his and the cats hospital fees. He wasn't going to do that.

"Fuck. You." The same leg that delivered the kicked pulled up then came crashing back down onto the motorcycle. This time though, the female kept her foot on the bike, leaning on it as she gazed into space.

Blaze noticed the hurt glimmering in the emerald eyes of the pink hedgehog. She swallowed a rock stuck in her throat before she spoke.

"Amy.." Her voice came out soft and out of breath, silent. Nothing like the cat Blaze The Cat was.

"Amelia to you," Emerald eyes glared at the two, "You are not my friends. Go fuck each other if that's what you want but don't, don't even come inside."

With that Amy stumbled away, out of the alley and down the road. She felt sick...she wanted to go home.

"Amy!" Silver rushed to her side, catching her as she fell into his side, holding her head with the palm of her hand. Silver brushed his hands through her hair, worried he glanced around, taking notice of the bike in the alley.

He figured out what might have happened as his lips turned into a frown.

"Silver! Oh god, no! Silver," The pink hedgehog grabbed hold of the ivory hedgehog as he tried to make his way to the alley.

"Let him go...Rose." Red eyes stared at her green ones. Amy felt sick. She quickly let go of Silver's arm and rushed away, near the curb and threw up. No-one was outside but them, everyone was inside having fun but them. She whimpered.

_Why me?_

Silver was watching over his shoulder as Amy retched onto the curb. She didn't look like she ate anything. Silver looked away. Ew. He glared at Shadow who pulled his bike out of the alley and drove it onto the street, before stopping and waiting.

"Why are you waiting?! Leave!" He snarled. The ebony hedgehog ignored him as he kept his eyes focused on the puking hedgehog. Blaze walked out nervously, she'd never felt so guilty to see such a sight. Amy retching, Silver snarling. The ebony hedgehog didn't seem to pay any attention to her at all, unlike before where all his attention was on her.

_How quickly the scene became so disgusting._

Silver's eyes glanced at her before pulling away. He shifted in the direction of the club before changing his mind and heading over to the pink one. He pulled her up and lifted her onto his back in a piggyback style. Quickly he began to walk.

"Silver?" Amy's throat was hoarse and dry.

"Do you have any suggestion where we could go to relax and talk shit like Sonic?" Amy smirked, "I know this good Chinese place..." Silver puffed out his cheeks, "I'm not paying..." Amy coughed a bit.

"Mmm, we can split the bill." Silver nodded.

_Sounds good. Anything to get my mind off this, anything to get this off Amy's mind._

Amy could feel the tears collect again as she leaned on the birthday boy's shoulder. He smelled nice. Smiling she voiced it out loud, she was glad to get a smile out of him.

_Jealous. I feel jealous, but of who. Blaze...or Shadow. Because of Silver or my own...unknown feelings?_

_I don't have any feelings for anyone do I?_

_Shadow..._

An hour and a half later, the two were finishing up their ribs and fried rice. Amy took a sip of her cola.

"How you feeling?" Amy nodded, "Okay, I suppose. You?" Sliver's lip twitched to the side, "Eh."

Amy smirked, she agreed. Could do better was right.

"Amy?" Emerald eyes locked onto gold, he seemed closer. Should she...?

She wanted to try. As his hand caressed her check, they moved closer, centimetres from one another.


End file.
